


Puppy Attack!

by Maid_of_Light



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Heaven is real, Who doesnt love puppies, Yoosung being cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_Light/pseuds/Maid_of_Light
Summary: Yoosung is a stressed out college student. What fixes stress? Puppies of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superswaggiesugadaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superswaggiesugadaddy/gifts).



Yoosung couldn't say much about why he was feeling like this. All he knew was that he was super stressed and needed to let off steam. Now some people would go for a run or maybe take a nap. Yoosung was neither of those people. He needed one thing and one thing only.

 

Heading towards central campus, he double checked the email on his phone again.

 

_$10….I should have that much in my wallet._

 

Picking up the pace, he walked faster. The young college kid’s sanity was depending on him getting there before they were all gone. There was no way he could keep it together if he had to wait 30 minutes.

 

In the distance he could see the tent. Luckily there wasn’t a line yet.

 

_Fantastic!_

 

It took every bit of his restraint not to sprint towards the tent. The last thing Yoosung wanted to do was to seem crazy in front of all the sorority girls running the event.

 

Reaching the table, Yoosung was greeted by a smiling sorority girl.

 

“You’re the first one here.” Yoosung returned her smile.

 

_Ok play it cool…_

 

“I-I...um...I was just on my way back from class..”

 

_So much for playing it cool…_

 

The girl giggle causing him to blush.

 

“How lucky, well welcome to Rent-A-Puppy. For $10 you can rent a puppy for a half hour. Rules are you have to stay in the fenced in area.”

 

He nodded as he listen to the sorority girl explain.

 

“Also,” her bright tone became serious, “if you cause any harm to the puppy you will be reported to not only the campus officials but also the police.”

 

Yoosung looked at her wide-eyed.

 

_Who would dare do such a thing!_

 

“I would never!” he exclaimed. She giggled again.

 

“I figured. You don’t seem like someone who would do such a thing, but I still had to tell you anyways. It’s part of the event procedure.”

 

Nodding, Yoosung understood.

 

“Anyways. Would you like to participate?” The college kid nodded. “Okay. That’ll be $10 please.”

 

Digging out his wallet, Yoosung handed her two five dollar bills.

 

“Thank you.” She took the money from him and put it in the nearby cash box. “Okay if you’ll follow me.”

 

Yoosung walked around the table and follow the girl to the fenced in area. His eyes-widened with surprise as he gasped

 

_There are so many!_

 

The boy couldn’t contain his smile as he look at over two dozen puppies roaming about the fenced in area, other sorority girls nearby keeping an eye on them.

 

“Feel free to pick whichever one you want.”

 

Sending one last smile to the girl, he started to approach a group of puppies.

 

_God they’re all so cute! How can I pick just one???_

 

Kneeling next to them, he petted the nearest one.

 

_This one has to be mostly golden retriever._

 

He thought as the blonde puppy responded to his touch. Happily climbing on to his lap. However, this pup wasn’t the only one to take notice of the new presence. It wasn’t long before Yoosung had multiple puppies climbing on and licking him.

 

_Puppy attack!_

 

Despite the swarm of wagging tails around him, Yoosung didn’t mind one bit. He was enjoying himself, laughing because their little tongue tickled.

 

“Oh look!” One sorority girl exclaimed as she pointed out Yoosung's predicament. The other girls turned to look at what she was pointing at. However, Yoosung was too distracted to notice the giggles coming from the girls or his picture being taken by the girl he talked to earlier. All that mattered was the puppies.

 

 _I never want this 30 minutes to end…_  


**Author's Note:**

> I can't handle how cute this would be


End file.
